


Daring Debut

by ilyena_sylph, Merfilly



Series: Midnight Verse [5]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 11:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/pseuds/ilyena_sylph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The evolution of the spark continues to its pinnacle point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daring Debut

**Author's Note:**

> Sparkling fic.

Moonracer peered at the spark, inspecting it from all angles that were visible. Like the other visitors into medical, the femmes had gladly added to the energon enrichment solution the spark floated in, though Ratchet had assured them they did not have to. She was quite intrigued by the development, and finally walked over to the chief medical officer.

"Been just waiting for the thing to fracture," Ratchet told her as she accepted the cube of additives and energon he offered her.

"Why?" Moonracer's voice and face both conveyed her confusion on the subject.

"In the five Terran years since I placed it in that tank, it's continued to build density more than size. I believe that is what led to the formation of the twins, a super-heavy spark." Ratchet sighed softly. "We'll cope, but Prowl's already worried about the safety of the army with a new pair of twins."

Moonracer made an intrigued sound, then scanned the tank one more time before shrugging. "Maybe you're right. Sad, to know the twins might have been intended to be one of us."

Ratchet, just about to down the last of his cube, was so glad the fuel was not in his mouth yet as he caught the full weight of what she'd just said. "A femme?!"

The one standing with him smiled, and nodded. "You've commented before on our power versus frame size ratio before, Ratchet. Where else did you think it came from, but our sparks?"

The medic had no answer as he looked over 'The Oven' in something between abject horror and sheer intimidation. "Primus save us all!" A twin-spawned femme with Prime's heritage too? They were all in trouble.

`~`~`~`~`

Every Autobot found reason to come by Medical, and Ratchet had allowed it for the fact it made refreshing the enrichment solution easier. The first visit in a calender week meant adding energon from their own ration to the 'The Oven', all others were free for the week. Medical was off limits during battle aftermath, and no more than five visits per day, total.

Bumblebee circumvented the rules as he chose, sneaking in late in the 'night shift' when Wheeljack was the one technically on duty and always distracted by his tinkering. His ritual visit was always longest after an extended mission, performed once Spike and Carly were firmly asleep. It had become even more important as he watched Daniel progress from the baby born just after the transfer to a walking, talking, thinking creature who actually interacted with others. Granted, most of the interaction seemed to be heavily slanted to Hot Rod's company, but the four year old was a reminder of the future coming to them.

The new spark would be an Autobot created on Earth, raised as a Terran in ways the Aerialbots and Dinobots had been denied. Bumblebee understood, completely, the reasoning behind full-framed sparks, created as mature beings with no memories of how they came to have the skills hard coded into their existence. He just was so curious about how a mech coded only with potential ability and basic motor control would learn here.

Especially as he would be able to finally share the secret he'd kept most of his own mature existence with someone else.

A smile curved his mouth as he rested his horned helm against the tank currently housing his code-sibling. The new Autobot would not be as barred from her creators as Bumblebee had been. The scout would do all he could to make certain it was safe for the new 'bot to be held when needed by Prime.

`~`~`~`~`

The frame was made of the lightest-weight most durable metals Cybertron or Earth could offer. The wiring and overall design had been a joint project between Hoist and Wheeljack. Sunstreaker had irritably made scribbles on their blueprints that modified the frame for a more graceful look, which the engineer had adapted without letting on he knew just who had done it.

Ratchet had decreed that **only** the creators, himself, and First Aid would be present to assist and witness as Wheeljack transferred the spark from its tank to the waiting frame. Ultra Magnus had graciously offered to take a full-fledged attack force after the Decepticons, as an active distraction against events at the Ark. Grimlock had decided he liked that idea and taken his own forces to attack another location suspected of harboring a Decepticon spy nest.

"Alright, Ratch… come check the links," Wheeljack finally said, having fiddled to situate the newly-completed case in its new home. That had been the way for them all to know when to do the transfer; the spark had hidden itself from direct view by transmuting some of the minerals in the tank to make the casing over the last half year.

The medic got close to the small frame, crafted to stand about the height of the human child in their lives. Daniel was nearly six now, and had been intrigued by the idea of a 'bot his own size that had taken nearly seven years to reach a point where it would be framed. Carly had been very patient, explaining the process in contrast to human development, reiterating to Daniel that once the new-framed bot was mobile it would begin accepting learning updates from everyone and from Teletraan-1 immediately, making it a play mate for Daniel within a week at most.

Ratchet hoped that estimate was right; the new 'bot would have to become aware of the fragility of humans, adapt to not only Cybertronian higher languages, but English, and master social customs before being allowed unsupervised time in Daniel's company. The boy was not very patient, being too much like his adopted big brother, Hot Rod.

"The connections are good. The spark's still strong, and a boot process has been initiated," Ratchet announced, stepping back, out of the way. He was none too soon, as Sideswipe rushed forward to be close enough to be seen by the creation. Prime held himself back, feeling it was only right to allow the small one to imprint on those who would be more fully a part of its life.

Sunstreaker flicked annoyance at his twin for rushing before he followed him up to the small frame. He wasn't entirely pleased with Wheeljack and First Aid being there, but neither mech was **too** frustrating. At least, not in comparison to some others. Ratchet's words were good, they meant that everything was going well. His processor had been jangled with conflicting impulses and thoughts since the spark had started to encase itself -- and they weren't any better now. He hadn't seen this done in so long... but at least the spark was a single spark and healthy. He wasn't entirely certain what he thought of the idea of a femme, but at least she would be beautiful, despite that engineer's idiocies.

The boot sequence was visible to them all, as energy was ushered away from the core and out through the extremities, lighting up sensors to the way the waiting Autobots 'saw' things. Finally, the most visible sign of all happened, as the shutters on the wide optics folded back, revealing the most intense blue optics staring back at the pair of creators closest to it. The bold curiosity in that look was followed by the experimental use of motor functions, bringing the frame to its side, and then up on feet with only a slight wobble as gyroscopic balance settled out.

"Oooh," Sideswipe said with awe and amazement at its steady motions.

"Good," Sunstreaker said quietly, shifting closer to the table at that careful move to stand, the way she caught her balance quickly, and he put one opened hand out next to the little frame, proud of the curiosity and skill she was already showing. "Hello, little one."

The small form chirred at him, a stream of binary that was greeting and acknowledgment of both creators' presences. She… as the small one let the class protocols take control and accepted the gender nomenclature that had been deemed correct in the flat language of this world… stood tall, one tiny hand on Sunstreaker's, as the rest of integration continued, making tiny transformations in the frame. It would not develop the dimorphism displayed by the local organic species for some time, but there was more to a femme's differences than just the visual, much like a Seeker or a Constructor or any of the other countless frame types.

"Amazing," Wheeljack breathed. "The base frame is suitable, but the modifications as the code integrates are making it more sturdy than I anticipated."

Optimus watched, silently, spark aching on one level, but it was safer this way. He was Leader; any creation known to be his would be the target of assassinations or kidnappings, surely.

Sunstreaker let himself quietly chirr back, welcoming binary-noise of quiet reassurance as he watched her changing. making alterations to the little frame, filing snapshot after snapshot of the process. He would plan something to reflect this moment later, privately. He was proud of the way she stood tall, sturdily balanced on her pedes as she altered her frame to her liking and studied the world. The brush of her faint fields... that was nothing he had ever felt before, and they stirred savagely protective instincts deep in his own spark.

Sideswipe pushed his leg against his brother's in quiet support, bringing his own hand to the other side of her. He was fascinated by the tickle of her touch when she reached out with her other hand, and that prickle of her fields slowly steadying into a stronger thrum was adorable in his opinion. His optics focused as the first hint of color beyond the pale silver of metal began to spread from her chest outward. It was dark, steadily deepening even, into a shade that was nowhere near his or his brother's bright colors.

Ratchet wanted to beg Primus to stop having a sense of humor, even as he realized that the past several Terran years of aggressively backing the 'Cons off, of making certain that Prime was imminently visible away from the tight security of medical, was all about to be undone by a single line of coding in the new 'bot's programming.

Sunstreaker watched the color spreading out from just over her spark, the -- deep blue? -- chasing away the uncolored base and making the frame truly her own, and he let amusement flicker at his twin across the link between them. That wasn't quite Prime's shade, but it was close... and yet. Red, yellow, and now blue? There would be something fitting about that to Terran eyes. Far better than any shade of orange she might have picked, certainly!

"Umm, Ratchet!" Sideswipe looked for his lover, nervous and worried because this was supposed to be a secret and now… "Red and yellow don't make a blue bot!"

"No…" Ratchet didn't get any farther, as Optimus came closer, standing behind the pair of twins and leaning in between them to see the small femme more closely. Not his shade, indeed, but the subtle patterns within the iridescent shine seemed to hint at her heritage like whorls of the Matrix's own energy.

"We may need to adapt our plans," Optimus said softly, shifting enough to bring a hand down to rub his thumb carefully along the small helm.

She tipped her helm up to look at that even-bigger hand, studying the digits intently with her optics before she located a joint and bit, grabbing hold without ever letting go of her other creators.

Sunstreaker looked at that for an astrosecond, distracted from commenting on the 'better than orange' he was thinking -- and then couldn't do anything but laugh, low amused rumble through his systems.

"Both will and way of her co-creators," Optimus said with a soft laugh, his frame pushed against Sunstreaker's faintly, and Sideswipe's more openly. "We'll keep you safe, Little Bit."

"Does she know her name? Or… do we name her?" Sideswipe sounded a little more vulnerable now; he was scared to admit that he was already pedes over helm for the small creature, and yet she was all the more at risk now.

"Frame-built know their names," Wheeljack said, "but the created don't tend to. So I'd say it's up to you lot." Sunstreaker turned his helm as far as it would twist, looking back towards the engineer with narrowed optics at the reminder that the other mech as there, and Wheeljack flinched slightly. "Ratchet, you still need me?"

The little femme made an annoyed chirr, the contact with her dentaplates not _enough_ , and she grabbed/pushed on the hands under hers, making them take her weight as she tried to bring her pedes up onto the big hand next to her.

That distracted all three creators from the exit of not just Wheeljack but First Aid as well, with Ratchet's blessing. Optimus helped as much as he could, sliding his hand under her frame, so that the twins still had contact, but it was awkward.

"No reason for the three of you to keep crowding my bay with her; go ahead and take her to the room next to the twins' regular quarters," Ratchet groused at them.

"You come with us!" Sideswipe protested. "I'm not responsible enough to be anyone's dad-creator-thing by myself!"

Sunstreaker wasn't sure if he was more impressed by his twin's admission of the blatantly obvious, or more annoyed that his twin wasn't taking him into account. He decided to ignore both in favor of shifting around so that his hand was closer to their Prime's and more against their little creation. _Their_ creation...

Optimus responded with a warm surge of emotion at his frontliners, both of them, for their different reactions. "Ratchet, you will be one of the small one's closest nurturers; you should be part of the initial bonding, as we originally intended."

"Alright, alright!" the medic gave in and commed to say the other medics were on duty and he wasn't for the next two to three days, so they better slagging well take good care of Ultra Magnus's and Grimlock's teams when they got back.

`~`~`~`~`

None of the names offered had been acceptable to the small one, who had been more content to climb all over the four mechs at her disposal. When the new 'bot had suddenly dropped into recharge while exploring Prime's chest, Sideswipe had nearly overloaded his intakes with panicked ventilations, and Ratchet had taken the excitable twin over to the nearby quarters for lessons in overtaxed systems.

It had left Sunstreaker and Optimus lounging on the padded floor of the new creation's room with the sleeping femme.

Sunstreaker studied her, looking at the same faintly iridescent patterns in her coloring. They looked like the -- stars. Not gaudily so, but just a little, and the black-tinged blue of her coloring... He made a thoughtful hum, considering that, trying to find the match in time to when he'd seen that color. "Midnight," he finally said, looking at the little femme through faintly narrowed optics.

Optimus weighed that, then nodded faintly, careful not to disturb the recharging creature that wasn't as big as his whole hand and yet had pinned him as thoroughly as Grimlock might. "We'll see if it suits when she rouses." He thought it fitting for the creation of the one who radiated as bright as an angry primary.

Sunstreaker nodded agreement, moving closer to his Prime and the creation sprawled across his chestplates. "She's as picky about her name as I was about mine. It's not a typical name for one of us, but it might suit her. If not, 'Night' might be a place to start."

Optimus got his arm out and around the yellow 'bot with practiced ease. "I agree. I also think she has a good idea." He had not recharged well since the spark began to cloak itself, out of worry for something going wrong at the last moment.

"...she's our creation. Of course she's smart," Sunstreaker said, letting Prime settle them closer together before he started to contemplate recharge. He flicked his attention out along the bond to his twin, making sure Ratchet had him still, then let his systems shut down.


End file.
